SugarBombed Notable Users
Notable users go here. Kahzarod '-' '''is the greatest who ever lived. He is credited with creating the website, and Fallout in general. She is an article writer, and he is totally better than Fallout God, Potato, SkeletalGaming, and Allout combined. She is also credited with inventing hair. She is also more powerful than Korrok. COME AT ME YOU MEAT-TREE BASTARD! * [http://sugarbombed.com/forums/members/topkek.7928/ '''Fistfullofjam] - By far the most important user on Sugarbombed, dedicated to the destruction of the overbearing DicTATOship ''and freedom of speech for him and him alone. He is known to speak his mind and the whole truth, due to this he is targeted by moderators, Jews, and servants of evil who will take any opportunity to ban him in their hopes of extinguishing this outspoken genius and crusader for truth and freedom. Made Allout cry one time and has to regularly remind Dingo how to run the forum. * 'Parkeee- The best user. Article Writer. Once had over 10,000,000 caps before Potato stole them from him. The biggest asshole with the least popular opinions on the forums. Overall cunt. 11/10 shitposter. Total posts: 688 Total Likes: 833 Trophy Points: 420 Joined: July 27, 2015. * '''Potato - Da best! The DicTATOr of Sugarbombed * DarkKitarist - Epic Admin. really cool guy, super friendly. * [http://sugarbombed.com/forums/members/fallout-god.5407/ F'allout God'] - Is the greatest, he is the best, he's also extremely modest. #FalloutLoreMaster * Vedave Drathen -That one Dunmer that is somehow better then everyone because CHIM, so deal with it. (CHIM isn't real) * Gadethyn Onmarothi - That other Dunmer that somehow believes he is better than everyone because CHIM. Also created Risk games on Sugarbombed and the PDDRP faction. * Flowiest '- is a user of sugarbombed. He is the flowiest. He challenged many mods to a rap battle over a thread; Flowiest won. Flowiest waits for fallout four and freestyles at anyone claiming they can match his skill; Not many can. He is known to be egocentric, but it's more him being honest. * 'GalacticPilgrim - is a moderator of sugarbombed. Equipped with a majestic beard and some gnarly hair, he fights to make sugarbombed a fun yet structured environment for all nerd-kin to gather and celebrate. Parkeee's favorite mod :) *'RayRaven '- the lewdest on SB, and the terror of the NSFW forum. *'Skeletalgaming' - is a a user of SugarBombed. He joined on July 28, 2015. Skeletalgaming is an avid roleplayer, chatter, and forum user on the site. *'Rainbow Knight' - is Sugarbombed's one and only Rainbow. THERE ISN'T ANYBODY ELSE! He/She -Don't mind either pronoun - joined on July 14 2015, and quickly became the most fabulous member on the site. Our site loved this cool dude so much that the chat declared her "The sexiest member". He was so happy about this: she pissed a Rainbow in excitement. Also known as; Rainbow, Knight, RK, He who pisses rainbows, the sparkling Prince, the sexist member and the most dope article writer. *'Senile Skeleton' - is a bitter, old, and senile old skeleton. *'Hector The Rectal Wrecker' - is a clone of Adolf Hitler himself, and he prides himself off of it. He is known by many names, such as Vaaken, Hector, Dixie and Dan. *'Rev '- The best user on the site, who always greets the chat with his signature "Bark Bark Motherfuckers". *'The PresidentTM' - is a synthetic human created by The Institute designed to infiltrate SugarBombed and gather information for The Institute. Hemalso created the Enclave faction on SugarBombed and is probably the one responsible for the influence behind the Factions and Community Games sub-forum, although Dieselface first suggested it. He is also a Polish Nazi (as if that works. Hint: it doesn't.). He thinks Poland is great despite it getting conquered by it's relevant neighbors several times. He is very similar to Orion Moreno in that he harbors a natural hatred for the NCR and Brotherhood of Steel for one single reason: They won, and his people lost. *'Dieselface' - is a Communist sympathizer and is a Veteran member of the site. He is the creator of the Red Line faction on SugarBombed, which was the second and best ever created. He is also a Greek nationalist and hater of Turkish Imperialism (remove Kebab), and thinks (knows) that Greece is the best country in the world. In addition, SugarBombed World War was originally his Brain-Child. Also he's more likeable than The President, and is also more politically educated (Haha keep telling yourself that you damn Greek bastard). *'RadroachSlayer' - or Rey, is the creator of the NCR faction on SugarBombed and a NCR patriot who loves his country and is unwaveringly committed to the cause and principles of the Republic. However, he shares a similarity to Chief Hanlon in that while he loves his country, he does not support the actions of its leaders who put the citizens of the Republic at risk, most notably in the case of the Kimball Administration. He hopes to some day see his country return to its former glory under the leadership of Tandi, the Republic's second president and Great Mother. He was the Captain of the Enclave's Waffen SS division for a while, but then left for the goal of taking leadership of the NCR and making his dream of reforming his country under the principles and ideals of Tandi come true. He is also very adept at writing and likes to write Erotica (Don't ask, don't tell). He is very dramatic and obsessed with Soviet nationalism, with the Battle of Berlin being his favorite battle of WW2, especially in regards to the scene of the Soviet flag flying proudly over the Reichstag. The national anthem of the USSR is his favorite national anthem. He harbors a hatred for Caesar's Legion. *'The Synth Potato' - The Potato lives in Sugarbombia and he is an Institute Agent Who Hates Humans and Will Do Anything For His Fellow Potatos, He Has A Hatred For Humans That don't Like synths And Thinks All Humans Who Don't Like His Kind are Stupid, He Does Not Support The Brotherhood Of Steel And REALLY Hates Maxson, The Potato Was Created At the institute and is considered a synth gen 5, The Most Advanced Synth Yet, his powers are beyond what anybody thinks, also he Is incradibly smart, And Has A Problem with The English Language since he can't write properly most of the time. Nobody Knows Exactly why he was created or When, He is Credited With Creating Potatos And Also Credited for Destorying the Brotherhood in The Commonwealth *'Adam' - None of your business. I write articles and insult users. *'Tōsh' - The Creator of the Institute of SugarBombed and the Starter of the ™ Trend, as well as the one that had the most Controversial Sig on SB at one point in time, as well as the first person on SB to put an emoji successfully in his username, and the one who edited the wiki when no one noticed. (AKA Near/Tōshirō ) *'MagicTouch'- Helped spread the Fallout 4 Gamescom leak. Featured on The Know ;) *'Arkstone' - Arkstone is an utter sadist who is sexually aroused by annoying others. He has an unusual and unnatural attraction to Aardvarks, primarily Arthur the Aardvark. He has been quoted as saying, "Oh my god, Aardvarks are so sexy with their noses and shit.". Although, Arkstone denies all allegations of his unnatural Aardvark attraction. Arkstone has been seen around the NSFW section, somehow without SB Premium, posting pictures of Aardvarks in disgusting poses before quickly taking them down. He still states that he doesn't know what an Aardvark even is, although he has professed to worshiping and praying to his own Deity, being Arthur The Aardvark. Although, he denies this as well. *'Cpl. Mitchell '- An OG member of the site. A greyhair as it is. Has recently come back from doing illuminati shit for the Freemason-controlled Government, but has returned to SugarBombed to do Mitchell things. *Wayfaring Traveler- A traveler from a land afar, lost to time, the Wayfarer has garnered much the reputation around his ability to transcend death. Some say this man never resided on Sugarbombia, others say he was always there, in the shadows. Category:SugarBombed Community Category:Kahzarod Category:Kahz is the greatest Category:Kahz Category:Kahzy Kahz Kahzarod Category:Khaaaaaaaaaz Category:Khazarodarod Category:More Kahzarod Category:We need more Kahzarod Category:Kahzahiro Miller Category:Kahz-a-rod Category:DorazhaK Category:Kazarad Category:Kahzy is bae Category:Kahzarod is the greatest who ever lived Category:Anyone here like that kahzarod person? Category:Kahz-Kahz Category:Kahz for mod Category:Kahzarod for mod Category:Kahzamod Category:Make kahzarod a mod Category:Kahzarod for president Category:Notable Category:Members Category:Community Category:Modarod Category:Kahzaroder Category:Kahzaroderer Category:Kahzarodererer Category:Kahzarodest Category:Kahzie Category:Kahzy Category:Kahzaroz